HarukaXSeiya
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: drabbles about the most unlikely couple on sailormoon if they were together. Bear with me my very first drabbles so be nice!
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon! be warned this fic is sort of a Michiru basher/Michi x Ruka bashing fic (not that I don't _love_ this couple I just wish their relationship had more depth. I mean I thought Usagi x Mamoru's relationship was shallow, but atleast they have an excuse it's their **_**destiny**_** to be together.) This is very srongly a Seiya x Haruka centered fic if you don't like it make like a ball and bounce. Btw Seiya is a female in this story. BE WARNED MY FIRST DRABBLE! don't be harsh.**

Haruka had spent the last two days and three nights in the house wandering some what aimlessly through each spacious room since Michiru had left her.

"Hey. Can you come over? Kay. Yes it's important I need to talk to you OK? Bye."

Haruka hung up the expensive cellphone, a gift from Michiru and the only thing, it seemed, the woman had left at their once shared home. Defeated Haruka slumped down on the couch and hung her head waiting for her guest to arrive.

Seiya arrived at Haruka's house not even a half hour after recieving her call. What did she have to go back home to anyway? Two bandmates that would irritate her and vice versa for the rest of the day. So she decided a much more fun afternoon would be seeing the woman she hadn't been able to resist since the day they met for a joint concert only a month earlier.

Seiya rapped on the door. A few seconds later it opened revealing a disheveled looking Haruka. Even her usually well groomed boyish blonde hair was a mess.

"Come in." She said shortly.

Seiya did as she was told. "Do you need a hug?" Seiya asked sympathetically.

"I need to talk to you." Haruka replied not even laughing.

"Sure. Can I sit?"

Haruka motioned toward the couch. Seiya sat. Haruka sat. And for a long time they just stared at each other until Haruka spoke up.

"She left me." Her green eyes bore into Seiya's and suddenly Seiya knew why Haruka needed her there.

"She's not coming back." Seiya said calmly.

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Why did she leave you or why is she not coming back?" Seiya answered.

"Both."

Seiya stared at the woman and saw a side of her that she never thought she would. Vulnerability. She looked lost, sad, and lonely. Seiya wondered just how deep her feelings could run for a woman who was blander than oatmeal with no cinnamon.

Seiya had never particularly cared for Michiru when she first met the woman.

_A month earlier. Rehearsal for joint concert._

_Two women entered the rehearsal space. The first, a well behaved lady with blue-green hair and teal eyes. She had a pleasant way with words, but Seiya instantly sensed the snobby vibes she gave off. As the woman talked and moved Seiya noted her sense of humor: Coy. She was beautiful, she was poised, she was elegant, she was sophisticated, she was playing a classical instrument, and she was boring Seiya to tears. If there was a such thing as perfection this lady would be about as close to it as any woman could get. The Mary Sue of femmes._

_But her partner on the other hand, she gave off a completely different vibe. The vibe of someone who was exciting and fun, but contained. There was a firey passion in her eyes that her teal haired companion just _did not_ have and it drew her movements and mannerisms...she behaved like a wild horse that had been broken, and her girlfriend was no doubt the one holding the reigns. Seiya couldn't help, but think: She'd be better off with me..._

"Seiya!" Haruka said suddenly. Seiya was snapped out of her daze.

"Ahem ano gomen. Michiru, she was a perfectionist?"

Haruka seemed a little surprised by the question, but appeared to be pondering it.

"Yeah...Quite."

"So how do you think she felt about her reputation of 'perfection' potentially being soiled if word got out that her relationship was sullied by our affair." Seiya paused to let Haruka absorb the thought.

"Do you have any idea where she may have gone?" Seiya questioned.

Haruka looked down at her elegant hands.

"She always talked about going to France. She didn't tell me, but I know in my heart that's where she is."

Seiya stared at the woman in front of her for awhile. Then she joined Haruka on her side of the couch, and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's strong shoulders. To her surprise Haruka didn't stiffen, or pull away from the embrace in fact she welcomed it; sank into it, and let out a sniffle. Seiya really didn't want to see her cry.

"Gomenasai." Seiya apologized for no other reason except that she felt she needed to.

"Don't be. I'm actually relieved."

"Why?"

"She's not coming back."

"Are you OK with that?" Seiya asked unassuredly stroking Haruka's messy, dirty blonde hair.

Haruka looked deep into Seiya's dark blue eyes. A month earlier she never would have _dreamed _that this young woman would be someone she turned to for _reassurance._ Especially not after the little stunt she had pulled with Michiru in the dressing room after their joint concert. But then again she also never would have dreamed that she would cheat on Michiru _with_ said young woman either. She also realized that she didn't regret it at all. Yes Seiya was cocky, annoying, and a tad immature. But she was also passionate, spontaneous, impulsive, exciting, fun, loyal, a great listener, and three dimensional. So in a nutshell almost everything Michiru was not. And Haruka had realized all this within only a month...how many more layers were there to discover? And did she want to?

"Yeah," A slow smile spread across her face. "I believe so."


	2. Cherry blossoms

Haruk was enjoying herself. For her and Seiya's first date they had decided to picnic under the cherry blossoms. She watched Seiya patiently blow away the troublesome cherry blossoms as they dropped onto the covered food, and smiled appreciatively.

_Michiru never would have agreed to anything like this. Too messy._

Seiya watched Haruka watching her.

"Wha?" She asked through a mouth full of food.

Haruka giggled. "Ie. You're cute that's all."

"Oh?" Seiya grinned.

The two ate in silence staring at each other.

"What?" Haruka finally asked.

"I wanna ask you why you didn't turn me down that night we first-"

"Subtlety is not your strong suit huh?" Haruka blushed.

Seiya shrugged. "Subtlety's for the birds." She remarked. "But answer my question. It's because I'm so sexy fine and irresistable right?" She flipped her long ponytail

Haruka rolledher eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "_No!_"

She thought.

"But you are charming when you wanna be." Haruka admitted indifferently.

"Same." Seiya grinned.

"That question's too hard!" Haruka whined.

"I wanna know." Seiya whined back.

"I don't know what to tell you I guess I just wanted you then the oppurtunity presented itself..."

Seiya gasped. "Really! Oh score one for me." She pumped the air with her fist. Haruka rolled her eyes at the woman's childishness.

"OK OK another question."

"What is this confession?" Haruka asked laughingly.

"Just call me priest-sama." Seiya smirked. "Come on if we're gonna date we need to know everything about each other _right_?"

"I suppose." Haruka narrowed her green eyes at Seiya suspiciously. "Go."

"Why would you date someone as boring as Ms Oatmeal?"

"You mean Michiru?" Haruka laughed. "I don't know." Haruka shrugged and picked at a cherry blossom. Seiya stared.

"Did you love her?"

Haruka met Seiya's dark blue eyes. "I think I loved the idea of being in love with some one like her. Like you said she was a damn near perfect woman where as I'm-"

"Flawed," Seiya grabbed her hands, "so was Michiru. She just knew how to hide it."

Haruka gave Seiya a sly look. "Was that what you were trying to prove when you hit on her in the dressing room that time?"

Seiya smirked.

"Yup. And actually _Michiru_ offered for me to unzip her dress."

Haruka laughed. "_Re_-ally. And how did she behave?"

"The same as always," Seiya sighed sounding over it, "calm, cool, and coy."

"Ahh good 'ol Michi." Haruka chuckled.

'

Seiya pouted. "I wanna nick name."

"Oh." Haruka sounded surprised.

"What?" Seiya asked.

"Nothing I just. You don't seem like a...nick name kinda girl." Haruka replied.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me huh?" Seiya grinned.

"Sei-chan!" Haruka practically shouted. Clearly she thought she was on to something.

"Oh that's cute! Not very creative but cute." Seiya nodded. Haruka lightly popped her on the head.

"Itaiii. What was that for?" Seiya frowned.

"Uh you asked me to think of a nick name and I did how bout a little more appreciation!" Haruka snapped.

"OK OK how's this?" Seiya leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the blondes lips.

Haruka paused for a minute. "Better." She set her lips for another kiss and Seiya met them.


	3. Quick! What color are my eyes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon nor the movie/movie scene this particular chapter is based on which is Monster in Law. (I love that movie)**

"You know Ruka we've been together for two months now and...well we haven't really had a serious talk." Seiya said enjoying the feel of the ocean washing up on her sandy toes. The fairly new couple was walking hand in hand down the beach.

"What are you talking about Sei-chan?"

Haruka looked down at Seiya then snorted.

"_What?_" A nowoffended Seiya quickly responded.

"Nothing it's just...to have such a big presnece you're so _short_." She giggled.

"See!" Seiya released Haruka's hand and crossed her arms.

"OK! OK!"

Haruka stopped short. She spun Seiya to face her.

"What is this serious conversation you wanna have?" She asked gently.

"Well," Seiya said slowly. She pondered the question.

"How much do you know about me?"

"Eh?" Haruka put her hands in her pockets, and glanced around...

"Ruka!" Seiya snapped.

Haruka chuckled. "I think I know a great deal about you Sei-chan."

"Oh yeah?" Seiya quirked an eyebrow. "Quick!" She covered her eyes and spun away from Haruka in one smooth motion.

"What color are my eyes?"

_Sweat drop_. "This is the serious conversation you wanted to have?" Haruka asked flatly.

"That doesn't sound like an answer. I guess you don't me as well as you thought." Seiya crossed her arms and pouted still facing away from Haruka.

"Okay fine." Haruka sighed.

Seiya cocked her head.

"At first glance they appear to be a deep sapphire. But in low light they look blue black like your hair. And when you you look into the sun...they almost look a deep ocean color."

Seiya faced a smiling Haruka slowly.

"So," the cocky blonde said. "How'd I do?"

"Damn. I would have just settled for dark blue." Seiya grinned obviously pleased. Satisfied; she reclaimed Haruka's hand. They resumed their walk.

"So what color are mine?" Haruka asked. She imitated her girlfriend's previous motion minus the turning part since they were mobile.

"Dark green."

...

Haruka gave the short girl a look of disbelief. "...What? That's it?"

"That's what color your eyes are." Seiya shrugged.

"Wait a minute." Haruka released the girl's hand.

"I give you a whole song and dance and I get squat?" She snapped.

"Hey nobody told you to get all Shakespeare on me." Seiya laughed.

Haruka pouted feigning hurt. Seiya stood on her tiptoes and kissed her pouting mouth.

_I hope that we can learn much more about each other Ruka._


	4. fantasy fulfilled pt1

"Haruka please come out." Seiya begged.

"No!" Haruka's muffled voice shouted back.

"Why?"

"I feel silly."

"Don't be ridiculous I'm sure you look fine."

"..."

"Come on. I promise you can take it off as soon as you get down here."

"As soon as I hit the bottom step I can take this...crap off?"

"Hell no! I fulfilled your little kinky fantasy now it's your turn."

There was no answer.

"Ruka?"

Seiya turned to face a stone faced Haruka descending the stairs. She silently vowed to kick whoever had invented heels' ass.

"WOOOOH!" Seiya said; imitating a studio audience.

"That makes me so hot." Seiya smirked.

"Shut...up." Haruka replied in a low growl.

"OK. Why don't you give me a little front and back action." Seiya demanded.

Haruka glared at Seiya, but did as she was told.

_Damn this bet!_

Haruka spun showing off the honey blonde extensions that cascaded down her shoulder; a pair of delicate golden heels; capped off with an emerald, silk, fishtail dress that brought out her green eyes. Haruka felt like about to go to prom. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Now what?"

Seiya's eyebrow quirked up Haruka instantly recognized that gesture. The ebony haired woman gave her girlfriend a suggestive look.

"You wearing that outfit underneath?" She asked.

"Yes." Haruka grumbled.

"Good. Now you can take the dress off. But do it slowly I wanna enjoy this." Seiya sat back with an irritating smirk.

Slowly Haruka removed the heels; then with a little difficulty the dress; next she tossed her jewelry irritably at Seiya's grinning head; She pulled up the yellow banana suit she wore underneath and covered her hair with the hood of it. Seiya tossed her a set of moracas.

"Now do it." Seiya said laughingly. It sounded evil in Haruka's ears.

"It's peanutbutter jelly time." She mumbled.

"More spirit." Seiya cheered.

"It's pea-"

"MORE SPIRIT!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Haruka laughed tossing the moracas at Seiya before tackling her to the ground.

"Itaaaaii! Haruka you're so mean!" Seiya laughed back.

Haruka lost their rumble. She blamed it on the ridiculous costume Seiya had forced her to wear.

"No fair." Haruka pouted knowing the gesture, oddly enough, always worked on Seiya. "I declare a rematch."

"Okay then."

_Another victory!_ Haruka cheered mentally.

Seiya scooped up her girlfriend bridal style.

"Round two will be held upstairs. And by the way. You do look silly."

Haruka punched a laughing Seiya lightly in the chest.

"Let's go naughty princess!"

**Mmmmhhhm ya'lls heads were in the gutter weren't they? Thought it was gonna be naughty. Well for **_**shame**_**! And thanks for the nice reviews! they made me smile**


	5. Just because I can't have you

Seiya just couldn't bring herself to do it yet. Instead she asked.

"Uumm, do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Haruka replied with a smile.

Seiya took off in search of hot chocolate and courage while Haruka gazed after her hoping to muster up the same thing. Suddenly her nose began to twitch as the sweet smell of angel perfume permeated her nostrils

_My Michiru senses are tingling..._

A quick turn put her face to forhead with Michiru. Who, despite the her heels, was still much shorter than Haruka. She looked great though. Her face had a healthy, rejuvenated glow, and she wore designer clothes and big sunglasses despite the dull sunshine.

"Hi Michiru-san." Haruka stammered.

"Haruka." Michiru replied dryly. An awkward silence followed until Michiru spoke up again. "So where is she?"

Slowly Haruka replied: "Getting hot chocolate for us."

"Cute...It won't work you know." Michiru sneered.

"Pardon me?" Haruka narrowed her dark green eyes.

"I mean, just because I can't have you doesn't mean _she_ can it's not your destiny Ruka and you know that." With that Michiru spun around casting one last look over her shoulder at Haruka. "Merry Christmas." She stated before sashaying away as quickly as she came.

Conveniantly Seiya returned with two steaming venti cups of hot chocolate, a smile, and her mind made up.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing the worried look on Haruka's face.

"Mhhmm it's nothing. Thankyou." She took her drink and sipped ignoring the sting that washed down her throat.

Seiya, pretending to swoon like a fapping fan girl, said; "You're so strong Ruka I couldn't have done that."

Haruka nudged her, "Hush silly." She held Seiya in a one armed hug and as always any worries she had melted away for now.


	6. Christmas

"Merry Christmas!" Seiya shouted handing a pleased Haruka a slopily wrapped package.

The house smelled and felt like cheer. Seiya had cooked a surprisingly (though Haruka certainly wouldn't that aloud) scrumptious duck in orange sauce and herbs, sides and all and baked a cake. She had spent Christmas day with her band mates and Princess, while Haruka had spent hers with the inners, Setsuna, and Hotaru (a treat that she had been sent back from Paris by Michiru) which was the greatest gift Haruka had recieved yet.

Now they were spending Christmas night together. Even though it was just the two of them, their happiness filled the house from the foutdation to the roof.

"Aw Seiya you didn't have to." Haruka lied as she unwrapped the gift as the paper covered contents emerged Haruka bit the inside of her cheek to keep from hurting her girlfriend's feelings. _You really _didn't_ have to._

"It's...Ohhhhh!-"

After twenty more seconds of the decreasingly clueless "ooohhhhhh." Seiya decided to clarify.

"It's a home made lace dress!" Seiya said.

"Oooohhhh..." Haruka replied. "I don't...have one of these."

_Neither do I now. _Seiya thought trying not to laugh. The dress had been something her band mates had stolen from a wardrobe and given to her as a gag gift last Christmas.

"Thanks babe." Haruka said trying to mask her disappointment. Surely Seiya didn't really think she was a home made lace dress wearer. It looked like what the bride of Frankenstein wore to her wedding, but now it was Haruka's turn to get even.

"Where's mine?" Seiya asked excitedly.

Haruka smirked. "Merry Christmas." Haruka passed her the shiney wrapped box.

Seiya wasted no time tearing off the shiney gold paper. She was so excited Haruka almost felt bad for her. Almost. Seiya's smile waned as she unwrapped a green and red knit sweater.

"You like?" Haruka asked already pretty sure of the answer. Haruka's grandmother had knit her that sweater one Christmas a few years back, and because Haruka was so much taller than Seiya the 'lovely' garment fit her like a dress.

"Uuummm.."

DING!

"Oh! Christmas cookies are done!" Seiya chirped in relief.

Haruka laughed as she ran to the kitchen.

When Seiya emerged, she was holding a tray of sugar dusted cookies and bumped straight into a small gold box.

"What's this?" Seiya asked part delighted (that there was another gift), part suspicious (that it would be as hideous as her new Barf-mas sweater), part scared (same as the previous possibility).

"You're gift."

Seiya's eyes sparkled. Then she met Haruka's eyes.

"No it's not as ugly as the sweater." Haruka laughed.

Refeuled Seiya opened her new gift. "A key?"

Haruka nodded, "To our new home. I know how you feel about this place I want us to have our own."

Seiya threw her lanky arms around her girlfriend. "Oohhhh Rukaa this is the est gift ever seriously." She planted a sloppy kiss on Haruka's grinning mouth. Haruka loved seeing her girlfriend act all fapping school girl.

"And I thought my real gift would be too eccentric."

"What? The um dress?" Haruka winced.

"_Please._ You think I'm that evil? We both gag gifted." Seiya giggled. She dangled a gold key with Haruka's initials engraved on it.

"It's a key to your new Aston martin."

Haruka's mouth dropped open.

Seiya cocky half smiled. "How'd I do?"

Haruka tackled her in a hug. "This good."

"Ow!" The raven haired girl whined.

"It didn't hurt!"

"Did so."

"No."

"Yes."

Haruka flubbered Seiya's flat stomach.

"What about that?"

"It tickleessss!" The rock star bicycled her muscular legs.

Haruka laughed and contiued to torture her girlfriend feeling giddy and carefree.


End file.
